Cinnamon and Poria
by ayasato
Summary: Maya experiences a strange effect in her chest whenever she's aroused. Phoenix grows obsessed with it.


Springtime in the mountains might not be as exciting as it is in the city— there's far fewer cherry blossoms, for one— but the season does make Maya feel reflective. The past year had been a busy one, and a year of change in a couple ways. For one, she'd finally bade farewell to the beautiful colors of Khura'in and returned home. For another, she'd come home to her lover finally out of the shadows with a badge on his lapel.

Nick had said he wanted to make the past decade up to her. On lost time, and according to him, on his callousness. And he fulfilled his promise, like he always did; the first thing he did at her return party was to propose in front of all their friends and family. She can still hear the combined shrieks of Pearly, Trucy and Athena in the back of her head sometimes, but not even that could top the sound of her heart pounding in her ears as she'd accepted.

And so things had been great ever since. As busy as they both are, Nick has an easier time finding helpers. With Athena and Trucy running the agency while he's away, he can afford to take the occasional vacation to spend time with her in the village. Though her own duties have only piled up in number after leaving Khura'in (pilgrimage aside, living there was a vacation in comparison…), he doesn't seem to mind waiting around while she flits between meetings and channelings all day. The attorney spends his time working remotely on cases from the living room, typing with one finger at a time at his laptop (he's so hopeless), or helping with chores around the village. As for her, she loves returning to the manor with him there, waiting for her. It's as if they were actually living together, if they'd already gotten married. Of course, they've yet to sort that out, their engagement laden with extra promises.

But she's content, all things considered. She's home, and Nick is with her. What more could she ask for? They'll waste away their evening hours together, chatting and kissing and watching cable TV together in her room, and it's almost just like back in the day at the office.

Except now, they have lots of sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Prior to her return, Maya could probably count the number of times they'd gone all the way on one hand. Things back then had been uncertain and fleeting, and those feelings poisoned the atmosphere surrounding their every tryst. But they'd spent the past year making up for it. Perhaps they might have gone a little _too_ nuts about it, but who can blame them? Nick's old man back has yet to give out from the intense physical activity, so she'll take whatever she can until then.

Sighing, Maya pulls Nick in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their mornings are sometimes landmarked with slow sessions of making love, and today he has his fingers languidly playing around between her thighs. Her tongue is trapped in this mouth when he dips a finger inside her pussy, stroking and curling the way she likes it, and a bolt of pleasure runs up her spine.

She's barely coherent when Nick suddenly pauses, sucking in a breath.

"Um, Maya..."

She cracks open an eye to see his enraptured expression. Except he's staring at her chest.

Her nipples, engorged with arousal, appear to be filled with something else as well. A thin, white liquid seeps out of her nubs in small amounts, pouring down the slopes of her breasts and trickling down onto the bed. Stunned, Maya cups her breasts in her hands.

"...Huh?"

Nick withdraws his fingers, staring dumbfoundedly at her chest area for a few seconds, looking lost. At least, that is until he slowly descends to lap the fluids off her breast, his tongue leaving wet streaks on her skin. She squeaks.

" _N-Nick!_ " What is he doing?

He licks his lips in reply, mulling over the taste.

"It's… milk."

Maya can only gawk at him.

"But…" He laves his tongue over her skin again. "Better."

He kneads her other breast lightly with his hand, causing more milk to leak out of her nipple. Maya had always felt her breasts felt a bit heavier during sex, but so did the rest of her body— it's hard to pay attention to the details when in the heat of the moment. But right now, there's no mistaking it. For whatever reason, she's lactating, and Nick seems quite excited about it by the way he laps it up off her skin. The shock subsides a little as she watches him, and heat pools in her gut once more as he licks up her breast, his tongue brushing close to her teat.

Nick comes back up to press his lips to hers, and as his tongue enters her mouth, an incredibly sweet taste lands on her own tongue. Is this… hers? It's so sweet, as if it were part honey. She's no stranger to tasting herself off him, but this milk is something completely different. Nick seems intent on sharing it with her, too, pushing his tongue deeper to swipe the insides of her mouth, and she moans.

When they part, she tentatively licks her lips, tasting the fluid again to make sure she's not imagining things. Meanwhile, Nick buries his face into her neck, suddenly affectionate.

"It's really good," he mutters, as if in disbelief himself.

His hands find her breasts again, massaging them slowly. She bites her lip, feeling warm fluids building up at her nipples, only to dribble down her breasts at the stimulation. Nick sucks in a breath when the wetness reaches his hands, and he smears it across her skin with his fingers contemplatively. Maya soon finds her tits soaked in her own fluid, and not even her bewilderment could overshadow her arousal.

Nick raises his head, only to continue obsessively licking the wetness off her breasts. She doesn't know why it turns her on so much, but she doesn't want him to stop. Neither does he, apparently, the tip of his cock suddenly running up and down between her soaking folds, lubricating it in her fluids as he continues to lick up her milk. They usually have more build-up to this, but Nick seems impatient. She is, too, for that matter.

"Just fuck me," Maya hisses at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I can't wait anymore."

He complies, teasing her entrance for a moment, before he pushes all the way in, filling her up with his thick cock. Nick has always been on the larger side, at least for her, and it always results in her feeling completely stuffed whenever he's inside her. The thought of being stuffed with his cock does little to alleviate her desire. She bucks her hips to meet his, squeezing and pulling desperately at his length. He growls, gripping her hips and pumping harder into her in response.

With every thrust, her breasts end up bouncing around, and every strong motion sends small amounts of milk coming out. She can't recall it ever witnessing it happen before, but it is now. Having noticed it as well, Nick lowers his head to lap up all the spilled milk off her torso as he continues to fuck her into the bed. He must really, really like it.

Eventually, he cums first, his cock pumping her full of his hot seed and going limp. He rolls over to her side, panting. Maya's still catching her breath herself when his fingers slip back down between her legs, pinching and kneading her swollen clit, and she's soon tipping over the edge with a shrill cry; her back arches off the bed, yet his fingers remain between her folds, stroking her gently as she douses them in her fluids.

As she slowly comes back to earth, panting and trembling from her high, Nick leans in, his tongue darting out to lap up the milk at the edge of her nipple. Apparently, there's still more, and he wants it. She sighs, running a hand through his hair as she blinks the stars out of her eyes. Morning sex doesn't usually end up this rough, though she doesn't have any regrets. She has no idea what just happened, but she'll just lie here a while longer, watching Nick lavish her chest with attention.

As hot as it all was, when the lust finally subsided, reality set in. She's lactating when she shouldn't be, and Nick— ever the worrier— grows worried that she might be ill or something.

"I swear, I feel fine, Nick." She cups her breasts gently, inspecting them. She's not lying; her breasts don't exactly hurt, though they're a little tender and warm in her hands. They're also considerably fuller and heavier than she remembers, her skin slightly taut, and she can imagine why.

Nick strokes her back comfortingly. "Do you think..."

"I don't know... I'm on the pill, and this isn't even supposed to happen until later on. So I kinda doubt it."

He makes a confused noise. "Well, want to take a test? We won't know 'till then."

"Mm, yeah. I'll go get one." She smiles a little. "Man, good thing Pearly's not here. She'd absolutely lose it if she learned I was even possibly pregnant."

"Her and a few other girls I know."

Pearly had gone to stay over at the office for a few days to hang out with Trucy and Athena. The knowledge that her two favorite people are set to be married had been enough to placate her for the rest of her life, so the younger medium took every opportunity she could to give them their alone time. Maya's just glad that the girl is spending some time outside the village and having fun. It's one thing she doesn't have to worry about anymore.

Stretching her out her arms, Maya scoots off the bed. "I think I kept a few tests in the bathroom."

Nick grunts, running his hands through his messed-up hair. He looks so funny with his spikes in disarray; it makes her want to mess with them even more.

"Call me when you're done, alright?"

"Yep, yep." She makes her way to the adjoining bathroom, the cold tiled floor feeling like ice under her bare feet. "I'll let you know."

"I'll get us some breakfast in the meantime," he says.

"I want eggs!" she calls out, before sliding the door shut.

Maya turns to the sink cabinet, where she'd stashed a couple pregnancy tests for this kind of situation, only to find herself staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her breasts appear to have increased in size; possibly doubled, and she holds them in her hands experimentally to confirm they're real. It's easy to tell there's been a change, considering how she wasn't particularly impressive in the chest area to begin with, no matter how much Nick scolds her for saying so.

She's no stranger to physical changes in her body, of course, what with channeling being her entire career. But she can't help but wonder if this instance will be permanent. She'd always quietly wished she was this developed in the chest area, after all, and somehow, her wish had been answered.

Ah well. She'll find out what's happening in a bit...

The test ends up negative, as does the second test, and Phoenix can't be any more confused. Why would Maya be lactating if she isn't pregnant? He paces the living room of Fey Manor, feet scuffing the tatami as he grows increasingly worried. What if she's sick? He knows absolutely nothing aside from the impression that women's health issues can get incredibly complicated. He feels worse by the second just thinking about it.

"I'm going to see the medicine lady before anything else," Maya announces as she enters the room, adorned in her regular kimono. She's putting her Master's hood loosely around her shoulders, adjusting it so its front ends could fall over her chest. Breakfast seems to have calmed her down, because she doesn't look too concerned; unfortunately, that only makes himself feel more agitated. He frowns, stopping in his tracks.

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

Phoenix makes sure she can hear the discomfort in his voice. He's terrified as is, knowing the nearest modern hospital is at least an hour away by car. He's still working on his driving license for that reason. But the fact that she'd rather consult— who is most likely— a quack doctor before a going to a hospital will never sit comfortably with him.

His fiancée sends him a funny smile. "What's gotten you so ruffled, Nick?"

"The fact you're not more worried about this?"

Shaking her head, Maya walks over to him. She reaches up to run her fingers across his broad shoulders placatingly, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, it's alright. If Mystic Mira doesn't know, we'll go right to the hospital." She pats his cheek. "But I have an inkling about what's going on. If I'm right, it's not a problem at all."

He relaxes a little at her words. "Wait, really? What could it be?"

"A Fey thing. Probably suuuper spooky. Are you sure you wanna come along?"

She doesn't have to ask twice. "I'll exorcise any ghosts coming after you."

Although he's being completely serious, he's only met with her musical laughter. Maya stands on her tiptoes to peck his cheek as he pouts.

"Okay, okay. Let's get going then, Mr. Exorcist."

Kurain's pathways are fairly lively at this time of day; the sky is bright and the sun is out, so mothers are out sweeping the dust away from their front yards, while young children play along the paths. As usual, they crowd around their Master Maya when they see her, and she squishes their cheeks and pulls candy out of her obi for them. They're more cautious around Phoenix— maybe he should shed the suit?— but Maya tells them he's "as harmless as a puppy", so he ends up kneeling down to let them pet his hair. It's pretty strange, but kids are his weak spot, and he feels some of his tension draining as he entertains and laughs with them. He can't help but be reminded of the days he met Pearl and Trucy for the first time.

The medicine lady, Mystic Mira, lives in a small house a little down the main path. She looks at least a hundred years old, but no more than three feet tall. Upon answering the door, she regards Maya impassively, only to scowl at Phoenix. Looks like she's not one of the nicer old ladies around here. She looks like she'd just inhaled a lemon, which wouldn't be too surprising considering her 'job'.

Inside, Phoenix takes a seat by the table, making himself comfortable on the zabuton. He tries to look like he's minding his own business while Maya talks to Mystic Mira in the corner, restlessly running his thumb around the worn corners of the table. Maya still seems a bit sheepish over whatever she's saying, so he avoids eavesdropping to spare her the embarrassment.

"Oh, that." Mira's voice is akin to the sound of a really old book's pages, stuck together, finally coming apart. When she rummages through a shelf for an dusty old scroll and peels it open, it basically makes the same sound.

Maya gestures for him to come over. The scroll on the table is nothing but archaic words and seemingly random brush strokes, so he instead turns to helplessly look at the medicine woman. Mira sighs.

"In summary, it's a bodily function unique to Fey blood. Completely normal."

He feels relief wash over him like a tidal wave. "Normal?"

"Yeah," Maya looks downwards, scrutinizing her chest. "I thought so."

Relieved as he is, though, Phoenix can't help but feel even more confused than before. "Why does it happen, though?"

"The milk's an aphrodisiac for adult men, among other things. Encourages the Master's partner to stay, making the conception of a heiress more likely." The elderly woman speaks in complete monotone, as if she were reciting from a law textbook; he would know. "It creates a cycle of fertility, in a way. You two fool around, he grows addicted to the milk, process repeats until you succeed in becoming pregnant."

Phoenix isn't sure about what kind of explanation he was expecting, but the truth appears to be stranger than whatever theory he could have come up with. But it all adds up. The delectable, rich taste that leaves his mind clouded and hungry for more sounds exactly like an aphrodisiac. Heck, even the mere _thought_ of it has him feeling things. He certainly wouldn't mind dragging Maya back home right now to have another taste of her milk.

"It's ultimately for the sake of continuing your bloodline and looking after the village. But you're not very interested in the former, are you, Master Maya?"

Maya rubs her arm. "Well, a kid would be nice in the future. I just don't care about the bloodline thing."

The old woman simply nods, seeming to understand. It's been a long time since Phoenix had last heard Maya, or anyone for that matter, talk about the Fey clan heritage. But he understands; even for himself, the topic does little but dredge up painful memories that they've spent so long trying to bury. Kurain has never been more better off without the age-old struggle for power playing out in the background. Maya would have never let it continue, and he's so proud of her for that.

"Regardless…" Mira clears her throat. "The Master's duties don't end there. In the past, the Master's leftover milk would be used to assist struggling mothers by breastfeeding infants in their place."

Maya nods. "Oh yeah, I remember that now. Doesn't it promote spiritual power in babies or something?"

"Yes, spiritual power. It's not a 'something'." The old lady looks annoyed, probably about having to do so much explaining. But isn't that her job? Phoenix has no idea how Maya puts up with these kinds of people in Kurain.

Mira brushes some silver hair out of her face, towards her messy bun. "Of course, the practice has been long absent from the village, what with us being without a master for nearly 20 years. It's up to you whether the tradition continues."

"I see." Maya traces the edges of the open scroll with a finger, seemingly lost in thought. "One more thing… is this permanent?"

Mira nods. "Get used to it."

Phoenix is perplexed. So Maya's body is producing milk to try and drug him to stay with her? He doesn't see how it's necessary, considering how he'd be the first one to admit that she already has him on a leash. Not that she'd even need a leash, either, because he's never leaving her side. He can see how the whole thing probably came about, though. With Kurain men being so prone to disappearing, the Feys of centuries past were probably desperate to keep their partners around— at least, for long enough to conceive a heiress, keeping themselves in the running for power.

Meanwhile, Maya puts her finger to her chin, also lost in thought, albeit for different reasons entirely. "So that explains Sis…"

It takes a moment for him to make the connection, before he flushes and tries not to think about his late mentor that way ever again.

Mystic Mira, on the other hand, looks irked. "Master Maya, we had thoroughly briefed you on this subject shortly after your accession. Twice."

"Oh... guess I really did fall asleep back then."

He snickers as Maya grins sheepishly. Mira shakes her head.

"Kids these days… hmph." She rolls up the scroll and ties it closed again. "That's all, then. You'll soon feel sore for a while, but it'll go away eventually."

Maya bows her head. "Thank you so much, Mystic Mira. It all makes sense now. Nick was a complete mess because he thought I had cancer or something."

"I never said that specifically…"

"You've got some imagination, I'll give you that." Mira sniffs in his direction; he wonders if it's a sign of approval, or the opposite. "Now, out of my house, both of you. I don't want you rabbits around my medicines."

"So that really was it." Maya pads out onto the path, looking thoughtful, while Phoenix closes the sliding door behind them.

"Seems like. I mean, we have been doing it a lot lately."

"Yeah, you can't keep your hands off me." She shoots him a coquettish look, and he can't really deny it.

"Still, Maya. That's… well, a lot of milk."

"More for you." The medium playfully bats her lashes at him. He can't help but blush at the thought.

"Though, you know... way back, the Master would have male harems in the hundreds, just for making babies. So I'm sure she had a use for it all." She playfully bumps him with her butt. "But, since I'm stuck with only you, you'd better step up."

" _H-hundreds?!_ Is that even possible?"

He doesn't know what to make of that knowledge. Meanwhile, Maya nods and sticks her tongue out at him. "Do I need to get a harem to make up for you, Nick?"

"Heck no."

Kurain's strange history involving male harems aside, Phoenix doubts he has to worry about her ever growing bored of him and starting one, as crazy as she is. Because she was also crazy enough to have waited for him for ten years— _him_ , a boring, disbarred attorney turning 40— when she had every reason to go find someone else. Not to mention that Maya has a bit of a possessive streak, and has no qualms about smacking his ass in public whenever other village women look at him in a way she doesn't like. It's kind of hot, really.

"Hey, you listening?" Maya jabs him in the side.

"Huh?"

"I was just saying, I know a few moms in the village who could use some help." Maya rolls her eyes at his zoning out. "If it'd improve the babies' spiritual power... it could make training easier for the ones who want to be mediums in the future. I'll look into it tomorrow."

"...Er, what?"

She gives him an exasperated look. "My boobs, Nick. Feeding actual babies. I need to put this milk somewhere when you're not around."

Phoenix ponders the idea for a moment. Maya, feeding a baby? The mental image makes him feel things he can't exactly place.

At his silence, the medium peers up at him in curiosity. He shakes his head a bit.

"Hey, I think that's a great idea." He regards her fondly; she'd made such a good leader precisely because of her empathy, always thinking about everyone else. "I'm sure any mother would appreciate the Master's help."

"I sure hope so. I mean, doesn't it sound strange? And I've never fed a baby before… unless I count you."

Phoenix rolls his eyes, though he can't prevent the heat that rises to his cheeks. "T-that's two different situations, Maya. But if you're nervous, I can come with you."

"Ooh, really?"

"Yes, really." Aside from being moral support, he still feels a strange sensation at the thought of Maya with a baby. It provokes his inner detective, and he decides that there's no better way to confront it than by accompanying her.

Maya pecks his chin, the closest part of his face she can reach without standing on her toes. "Thanks, Nick."

"It's nothing. I'm on vacation, remember?" He places a hand on her back. "Anyway, now that we're done here… how about some lunch?"

The promise of food makes her light up, and she claps her hands together. "Oh, that's right! I'm absolutely starved! I think you stole, like, all my nutrients or something."

He blanches. "Please don't say it like that."

"It's probably true, you know," Maya laughs. "Now, let's go! Looks like I don't have to be pregnant to be eating for two, so I'll need a big meal."

"I don't know about that. I was always under the impression you were eating for six."

It's her turn to glare at him. "One more word from you and you're sleeping outside tonight."

"Y-yes, ma'am..."

That night, over dinner, Maya couldn't help but feel a little frisky. It was just the two of them in the dining room. What else was she supposed to do?

After "accidentally" spilling her cup of water all over the front of her robes multiple times (watching his eyes on her is thrilling, what can she say), they'd eventually found themselves in another round of heavy petting. Their clothes end up strewn across the tatami floors as they kiss, bite and roam each other's bodies. It's as if the thrill of this relatively new stage of their relationship would never fade— not that Maya would mind if it didn't.

But the air is broken when Nick flips them over so she can be on top, and her accursed new set of boobs bounce around, the result of which fucking hurts . A quiet "ow" escapes her mouth as she recoils, hugging the awful things to her chest with an arm so they won't move anymore. It felt like a searing pain had shot through her chest, leaving her mind reeling.

Nick, of course, absolutely freaks out. " _Oh my god_ , Maya, I'm so sorry, what's wro—"

"Come on, you doof, it's not your fault." She slowly lets go of her breasts with a grimace as the pain fades a little, and Nick sits up. "It's just… this again."

"Is it really bad?"

Maya nods sullenly. Talk about the ultimate sacrifice. "Mira did say my boobs would be sore for a while, but it started sooner than I expected."

He strokes her arm. "Guess it's just your body getting used to the changes. Do you want to stop?"

"No! I just..." She worries her bottom lip with her teeth. Ugh, she's gone and ruined the mood. "...don't think I can take little Nick today, that's all. Or maybe for the next few days."

The motions of regular sex would be far too painful to bear, if just now was any indication. Maya smiles a little guiltily, staring down at the sheets so she doesn't have to witness his disappointment. Nick leaves work and comes all the way here to see her, and of course she's gone and ruined their sex. But he simply wraps her up in a big hug, carefully avoiding her chest by placing his arms around her stomach instead.

"That's fine with me. Just tell me whatever you need."

She sighs, sinking into his chest and wishing she could just stay there forever. Locked doors, murder trials, burning bridges over ravines, lord knows what else… "What did I ever do to deserve you, Nick?"

"Being good at filing papers."

She whacks his arm.

Nick laughs, pulling away from her. "Kidding, kidding. But, what do you want to do now?"

"Well… continue, duh. It kind of hurts, but it's so much worse when they're full." She pushes up one of her breasts invitingly. "So, if you could…"

He takes a moment before he catches her drift, and nods, his eyes lighting up and a blush spreading across his cheeks. Maybe she should offer her milk as a dog treat sometime. "Um, okay."

Leaning forward, he traces his fingers delicately down the side of her enlarged breast, closing in on her nipple. A gasp leaves her throat as he strokes and teases around the nub with his fingertips, repeating the motions until her milk begins to flow, trickling out to coat his fingers; Nick brings them to his mouth to lick the fluid, savoring the taste.

Maya observes him curiously, her cheeks aflame. He gives her a playful smile, tongue darting out to lick his lips, before finally dipping down to press his mouth to her nipple.

Along with her breasts, her nipples have become a little enlarged recently. It's strange, and she's not sure how to feel about it. Nick seems quite thankful for more to latch onto, however, teasing and plucking at her areola softly with his lips, licking up any milk that dribbles out. He's not completely sucking her nipple just yet, more like playing with it, though the thought of it is so arousing that she wishes he would. She's not that sore, but maybe that's just her lust talking. Regardless, Nick is careful with her, treating her breast so gently that it feels like he's simply kissing her skin, over and over.

There's a little more milk than the last time they did this, yet it's not long before he's emptied her out on both sides. He seems rather enthusiastic about drinking it all up; Maya makes a noise of approval as he gives her nipple a final lick, finishing up the last of the milk and leaving her breasts feeling much lighter than before. He then trails light kisses up her collarbone and neck, eventually reaching her lips to pull her into a deep kiss.

"Lie down," Nick instructs as they part for air. Sensing his intentions, she does as she's told, lying back and resting her head on one of the pillows.

Eyes glazed, he licks his lips one last time before crawling down her body and settling his face between her legs. She spreads them out for him, sighing as he moves his mouth to her swollen clit, teasing it with his tongue. She can see his hips move and can only assume he's taking care of himself at the same time. He seems intent on spoiling her tonight, most likely to help her feel better. She really doesn't deserve him.

Nick is dangerously skilled with his tongue, and soon enough she's seeing white, legs locked in a vice grip around his head as she rides out her orgasm. He doesn't seem to mind, his face remaining buried comfortably between her legs as he drinks up her fluids. He's still cleaning her up as he finishes himself off, finally coming with a grunt and emptying his load onto the sheets.

He eventually crawls back up her body, and she lazily wraps her arms around his torso, burying her face into his warm chest. His heart is still pounding, chest heaving, and it's ever so reassuring to have feel him so close. His hands come to rest on her back, stroking her skin with his thumb.

Maya has a lot she wants to say, but she's too lethargic to say it all. Instead, she leans upwards to peck him on the lips. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick simply pulls her closer, pulling the sheets over them as they settle in to sleep. Surrounded by his warm embrace, Maya drifts off, content.

He'd be lying if he said the thought of having a child with Maya had never crossed his mind.

They're engaged, and Phoenix can't help but fantasize. They've talked about it before, though every discussion always ended on a "maybe", largely because she's so busy. But it doesn't help that he knows Maya's a wonderful mother; whatever she and Trucy text each other all the time about, they won't tell him, but it pleases him to no end at how well they get along. And though Pearl's no longer a little girl, it's still rather clear where she got her compassion and amiability from. Maya spoils the two girls with about whatever they ask for, too, not unlike a doting mom. (Even if he's the one paying for it half the time.)

But having teenagers is different. It's harder to dote on them without being smothering, and sometimes he wants to do just that. Trucy and Pearl are now too big for him to carry them around anymore, at least not without absolutely murdering his back, and they likely wouldn't want him to, either. It makes him feel a little wistful sometimes. Perhaps wanting something small to cuddle is a shallow reason to want a baby, but it won't stop him from thinking about it. Though the thoughts always fill him with longing, he usually gets over it soon enough.

Yet, something feels different today. The thoughts won't stop, and it probably has something to do with him watching Maya breastfeed an infant by the window. It's not theirs, obviously— Maya had simply volunteered to play wet-nurse for someone else— but he can easily imagine it being so, simply by the way she holds it so lovingly. Although she'd admitted to have been nervous about this, Maya seems to be a complete natural at nursing after all. The way she gently cradles the blanketed child to her bosom, the tender expression on her face, the way she sways ever so slightly, their silhouette framed by the late afternoon sun... it stirs something inside him.

The strange feeling he'd had the previous day grows into a full-blown ache all of a sudden, and his mind begins running through fantasy after fantasy of raising a little child. He wants to have an infant like that. He _needs_ to. He needs to see Maya holding and smiling at their own baby, just like that.

The severity of his desire catches him off guard. He doesn't ever remember feeling so strongly about this. There's always been far too much in the way for him to think too far into having another kid; their jobs, their eventual wedding, and everything with Trucy and Apollo's biological mother that he has yet to settle. Where are these feelings even coming from? Has something changed recently?

He furrows his brows in thought. Could it be...

"I'm surprised you're even here," says Mystic Maria, surprising him out of his reverie. She'd returned to the living room at some point, standing by his seat. "But you're a bit of a strange one anyway, aren't you, Mr. Wright?"

It's only then he realizes he'd been leaning forward in his seat, so he quickly straightens himself up. "M-me?"

Mystic Maria is the infant's real mother; she'd been struggling to breastfeed her daughter, so Maya was a very welcome help in a village that preferred traditional methods to everything. Maria is a bit of an older woman, the roots of her braided hair already graying. He'd been quietly surprised she'd had a child so late, but asking about it would probably be out of line. He supposes it's part of Kurain's culture, too.

"Men here don't usually sit around and watch their wife feed a baby." She brushes some hair away from her face, looking over by the window. "In fact, you'd be lucky to have him around when you're in labor."

She looks a little sad, hands folded in front of her as she watches Maya. Phoenix sympathizes with her. He couldn't even fathom the thought of leaving Maya alone when she needs him most, let alone not being there for the birth of his own child. How anyone could do such a thing isn't something he likes to think about, but he's been an attorney long enough to know there are all sorts of people out there.

"I'm sorry," is all he can say to her. Maria smiles at him, faint crow's feet appearing at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, don't be, dear. It's how things have always been."

Seemingly oblivious to their conversation, Maya begins humming a quiet tune to the baby. Lost in a world of her own, the fact that she'd been standing around for nearly half an hour doesn't appear to have registered to her, though he himself hadn't realized that much time had passed until he'd glanced at the clock. Phoenix wonders if she'd been thinking the same thoughts he'd been having since yesterday.

"You remind me so much of Mystic Misty's husband, you know. Mystic Maya's father." Mystic Maria suddenly sighs. "The way he doted on his wife made everyone envious."

Phoenix perks up, having barely known anything about Maya's deceased father. "Did he?"

"He'd follow her everywhere, even if he didn't have to. A bit like a puppy."

He quietly imagines a younger Misty Fey walking down the paths of a much more populated Kurain, and a man running up to catch up to her. It's such a strange thing to think about, the image of a Kurain Village before DL-6 and everything that came with it. The thought sometimes makes him reluctant to leave Maya here, as much as he knows she can take care of herself quite fine. Who's to say that history will never repeat itself?

Maria hums, bringing him back to reality once more. "I think somebody's done."

Looking back at Maya, the baby in her arms appears to be fast asleep, and she's merely cradling it now, humming her song. As they approach her, Phoenix realizes the song she'd been humming is the classic Steel Samurai theme. It's the same tune as the ringtone she'd set on his phone that he'd never learned to change.

More and more, that longing takes hold of his heart. Perhaps it's just another moment in which he can't imagine marrying anyone else but her.

"Did I do alright?" Maya asks the older woman. "She just fell asleep, so I don't know."

Maria lifts her daughter out of Maya's arms, stroking the little baby's cheek. "You did fine, Master Maya. Why, I can't thank you enough."

He watches idly as the two women talk, his own mind elsewhere, wondering if it would be possible for a baby's first word to be "objection" or something similar. Eventually, Maya turns to him, looking particularly happy and serene. He's not sure why it sends his heart beating wildly, though she always does look prettiest when smiling.

"You've been quiet." She takes his hand. "It must've been boring, just sitting there."

"The contrary, really."

Maya smiles at him quizzically. "What, you weren't bored?"

"How could I be? You looked like the perfect mom just now." He kisses her forehead, and she blushes.

"Oh, I wish." She turns around to give Maria a little wave before they leave. "I'll see you again soon, Mystic Maria!"

He bids the older medium goodbye himself, before following Maya out the door. Maya's only just returned from Khura'in, and if just now was any indication, she still has a lot on her plate. He'll bring up kids again some other time. For now, he can daydream, he supposes.

Not long after Maya had left for her early morning meditation, Phoenix's phone had gone off. As if being alone in bed on a cold morning wasn't bad enough, he had to string together coherent sentences at 5AM.

It turned out to be a frantic call from Athena, letting him know that she's having trouble dealing with a difficult client. He's foreseen something like this happening, though, so he'd brought along copies of the case files with him to Kurain. Pulling them out and spreading them out on the coffee table, he helps Athena pick through affidavits and evidence over the phone; by the time the call ends, it's 9 in the morning. Her trial would start in an hour or so, and he wishes his protégé luck.

"Can't escape, huh?" Maya had returned at some point, towelling her hair.

"Nope. I think Athena pulled an all-nighter trying to put her case together." He opens up another paper file. "It's only the first trial day, too."

"Some things just don't change. I hope she'll be alright."

He smiles. "I wouldn't trust her with the office if I didn't think she would be."

"True."

The medium goes off to prepare for the day, and Phoenix pulls out his laptop to shoot his employee a follow-up email. As confounding as technology can be, it's far too convenient to not make use of it. Ten years ago, Mia hadn't really bothered showing him how to even use the old office PC because they hadn't needed it for anything more than emails; as a result, he now has to rely on Trucy and Athena to teach him how to use everything from his own laptop to the fancy new air conditioner. Times sure have changed, and fast.

He's struggling to remember the key combination to type an opening bracket when he hears an exaggerated sigh from Maya.

"Niiiick…" Maya's whine comes from the kitchen. He peers up from his screen to see her shifting awkwardly by the kitchen corridor, looking unusually troubled for a Maya eating a ham sandwich.

He closes his laptop. "What's up?"

She pouts, chewing thoughtfully, as if reconsidering telling him.

"Maya?"

Polishing off her sandwich, she plods over to take a seat next to him. He makes space for her, watching her face curiously.

"...I'm horny." Short, blunt, and to the point; he can't help but chuckle.

"That's nothing new."

She punches him lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up! I know you like it."

Phoenix rolls his eyes, but turns to face her. Though he has a case to put together, he's still technically on vacation, together with his 28-year-old fiancée with the hormonal tendencies of a teenager, no less.

He runs his fingers up the curve of her waist. "Don't you usually jump me first, though?"

"Well... the thing is, I have to go supervise some acolytes soon. So I was thinking of just taking a shower to take care of it, but…" Maya gestures vaguely to her chest area, and he raises his eyebrows. "Then I realized I was, _y'know_ , again, and my robes are getting really tight. So it's a slightly bigger problem than just being horny now."

Slightly bigger indeed. Upon closer observation, he can tell her chest is straining the fabric of her inner robes; the robes have nearly parted completely, stopping just before they reveal her cleavage. He can also make out the swell of her pert breasts under the cloth, their shape now suddenly very well defined, made more prominent with her obi tied right under them. There are also the slightest wet patches showing through her robes, around where her nipples are.

"O-oh," is all he can say, staring at her chest. Maya puffs out her cheeks.

" _Oh?_ Is that it?"

He blinks. Maya is usually anything but reserved when it comes to things of sexual nature (he knows she still wants to try binding him up with chains at least once, he's just not sure he's ready for that), but ever since she started undergoing changes in the chest area, she'd seemed a little sheepish talking about it. She's always been quietly self-conscious about her appearance for some reason or another, as ridiculous as it is, but he's relieved she trusts him enough not to keep it from him completely.

Maya sighs, placing her hand on his. "What I meant to ask was... could you help me out? I don't want to be all sore while teaching the acolytes."

"Y-you mean…" His cheeks flare up; it's so sudden. "Right now?"

"I have to go soon, so… yeah."

She fidgets, looking embarrassed. Being in bed together is one thing, but Maya needing him to suck her tits so she can get to work is another. As much as she sympathises with her problems, he can't help but be a little turned on by the idea.

"Of course I'll do it. If it's what you want." He reaches over to stroke the curve of one of her breasts. It feels remarkably warm, even through the fabric, and a little heavy under his fingers. He swallows a little. Is it just him, or is saliva building up in his mouth?

Maya looks relieved, rewarding him with a small smile. "Thank you."

He kisses her forehead. "No problem. How much time until you have to go?"

"Um, fifteen minutes."

"Alright." He nudges her shoulder, already feeling arousal building in his loins in anticipation. "Then I guess you'll have to lie back a little."

Nodding, Maya scoots backwards so she can lean against the wall, and in turn, he straddles her legs. Then, she gently pulls open the right half of her inner robe, exposing her swollen breast with a sly little smile.

"Hope you're thirsty, Nick."

Stifling a groan at her tone of voice, he leans forward to slowly place his mouth over her nipple. He usually prefers to start off these moments of intimacy by peppering her with soft kisses, but she'd asked for his help because she was short on time. Even then, he hesitates. The whole lactating thing had, in her words, left her sore, and the idea of hurting her is paralyzing.

But maybe mediums can read minds, because she places her hands on his back encouragingly, tugging him closer. "Come on, scaredy-cat. Suck."

Emboldened, Phoenix tentatively begins to pull on her teat, slowly and with little force behind it. Even with the minimal stimulation, the milk flows out immediately into his mouth, warm and thick and luscious. He has yet to actually suck her milk straight from her nipple, for fear of hurting her, but since she's requested it, it's probably fine.

He sucks a little harder, squeezing and tugging at her plump nipple for more, and he's rewarded with more milk. His body seems to relax on its own accord as he begins swallowing down her precious drink at a slow but consistent pace. The warmth slides down his throat with every gulp, eventually creating a comfortable pool in his belly; captivated by the sensation, he strokes and caresses her areola with the flat of his tongue in appreciation, enjoying the softness of her skin. Maya's fingers curl into the back of his shirt as she ever-so-slightly arches her back, pushing her breast into his face. She seems to like it when he stimulates her nipple while sucking, so he gently scrapes her nub with his teeth a few times, making her gasp.

It's as incredibly intimate as it is arousing. His pants begin to feel strained, which he unconsciously attempts to remedy by rubbing his bulge against her leg. Maya digs her fingernails into his back through his shirt, purring at the movement, crooking her knee to put more pressure against his crotch. A growl escapes his throat at that. He tugs a little more at her nipple in response, and is rewarded with another cascade of milk. The sounds of his suckling and her cries fill his ears, enveloping him in his own little world consisting entirely of Maya.

The flow eventually tapers out, and he carefully removes his lips from her soaked, distended nipple to admire his work. Caressing Maya's other breast, he meets her eye; she nods, her face flushed red. Moving on to her other breast, still leaking and heavy with milk, he gently licks the nipple before descending upon it as well. Milk floods his mouth almost instantly with this one, even before he'd started sucking; it seems like it had only grown fuller with arousal while he'd lavished the other breast with attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Maya experimentally stroking her abandoned nipple, playing with the saliva and swirling it around with her fingertips. It does nothing to help his raging boner. He continues to gulp down her milk hungrily, filling his stomach as he continues to rut against her leg, growing increasingly more desperate for release. But he forces himself to slow down before he jostles her chest too much, redirecting his focus to the warm milk in his belly.

He's lost track of time when Maya taps his shoulder. He realizes she'd run out of milk for a while now, and he'd merely been sucking her tit. Dejected, he lets go of her breast, which bounces lightly back into place, and lets out a tired exhale.

"Someone looks excited." Maya's fingers are suddenly stroking his crotch, and he makes an unintelligible noise.

"P-please…"

She pushes him backwards against the table, settling herself between his legs. "Why, of course. Let me help you with that..."

Too dazed to say anything more, he simply whines. Maya unzips his pants and pulls down his boxers, allowing his hard-on to spring out from its confines and stand proudly before her.

She looks quite pleased. "My my, Nick."

He whimpers.

Licking her lips, she grips his length by the base and stuffs it into her mouth, making him choke. He's already close as is, and Maya is far too skilled at cock sucking for her own good. The fact that she's fully clothed, aside from her tits hanging out of her robes, somehow makes it even hotter. Her tongue plays with the slit at the head while her lips massage the rest of him, suckling his cock like a fat popsicle. Her free hand comes up to fondle and squeeze his balls, and soon enough he's blowing his load into her waiting mouth. It happens so quickly that he wonders if it's normal. Does he normally cum this fast?

Unconcerned, Maya gulps it all down, her lips wrapped tightly around his twitching shaft. Once he's spent, she laps up the excess cum off the tip, then drags her tongue up and down his shaft to get the rest of it. At the mercy of her tongue, he can only watch helplessly as she licks his balls to toy with him.

Once she's had her fun, she tucks his wet cock back into his boxers, zipping up his pants for him as he lays backwards against the table, exhausted. She gives his crotch a little pat, giggling at his groan.

"Thanks, Nick." She leans over to place a loving kiss on his cheek, then stands up. "I'll see you in a few."

"But, you…" He can tell by the way her legs tremble that she could use some relief herself, and he'd yet to return the favor. But she simply shakes her head, her long hair moving about with the motion.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just take a shower. I need to go really soon, after all."

He nods tiredly. "Well, alright then."

Pulling her robes closed, Maya retreats into the bedroom, leaving him at the table to catch his breath and wonder about what just happened. That, and wonder why he's somehow still a bit aroused.

Suddenly, his phone rings. The caller ID says it's Athena, probably about to update him on the trial. Phoenix groans tiredly, throwing his arm over his eyes.

He doubts he'll be able to focus on his work at this point...

She can't focus on her work at this point.

When she thinks about the serene, calm look on Nick's face as he gently feeds from her breast, tugging hungrily but softly, wanting her as he grinds against her leg… it gets her all hot and bothered, and suddenly her chest grows heavy, too. She frowns, pulling her little white cloak further down over her bosom before anybody notices. What is this, a lady erection? A double lady erection? Mystic Mira wasn't kidding about the endless cycle of horniness.

She can't help it. Having Nick empty her breasts is both insanely hot, but also a huge relief. She rubs her upper back with a grimace. Perhaps this lactating thing had been happening for a long time, but the sudden burst in copious amounts of sex had triggered a similar burst in her chest area. Having Nick actually feed from her only seems to have exacerbated her predicament.

Maya groans inwardly. She can't take this anymore. She can't be getting horny during work, especially whenever Nick's not around to help her afterwards. Maybe Mystic Mira will have some weird herbal medicine that'll kill her drive. She sighs. This is all stupid Nick's fault...

"Okay, that's enough for today." All the young acolytes blink open their eyes. "Put away the incense, then everyone can go home. Get some rest!"

"But it's a little early, Master Maya."

"And why can't we leave a little early?"

Little grins break out onto the girls' faces, and a few start giggling. Maya places her hands on her hips in mock irritation. "And what's so funny?"

"You're going to see Mr. Wright now, aren't you, Master Maya?" one acolyte says coyly. Her single comment immediately sets off a chain reaction of gushing preteen girls.

"He's probably waiting for her right now! I'm sooo jealous!"

"My mom asks me every day about when the wedding will be! When is it?"

"He's so lucky to be with the Master."

"I heard Mr. Wright was shredded !"

"Oh my gosh, she's blushing…"

Maya rolls her eyes, though her cheeks are indeed burning. "Oh, be quiet. You all sound like Mystic Pearl."

Not that she can really blame them. The Master getting married is nothing short of a big deal in the village, which is part of why she's willing to put it off for as long as possible. Nick hasn't even learned about half the rituals involved in a Kurain marriage.

But she knows it'd all be worth it in the end, being able to live with him for the rest of her life without all the old village ladies reminding her to hurry up and seal the deal. That, and spending time with Mystic Maria's baby daughter the previous day had left her thinking. Maybe not now, but Pearly and Trucy may eventually have something new to freak out about.

"Well, see you tomorrow, everyone," Maya calls, having put on her sandals, but most of the girls are too wrapped up in their gossip to hear her. Shaking her head, she supposes kids will be kids.

"The way they look at each other... it's like a dream," she overhears one last girl say as she leaves the channeling room.

Maya wonders if they're really that obvious.

"It's normal," drones the old medicine woman as she crushes little herbs with mortar and pestle. "Supply and demand, if you two do it often. I swear, your grandmother asked me the same question…"

Maya has enough trouble thinking about her mother, let alone the grandmother she'd never met. Mystic Mira is probably far older than she previously thought she was.

"So it's normal for it to hurt, too, then?" She prods her breast sullenly. Over the course of only a couple hours, her chest had at least doubled in size, again . It's kind of ridiculous. If it weren't for her white cloak, everyone would have noticed her rather sizeable cleavage. And boy, is it ever painful; the simple act of walking had taught her that having a large chest is nowhere as fun as it sounds. How did Mia even deal with this? The pain is not as bad as it was in the beginning, but it's still enough to annoy her. She finds it mildly ironic that after spending so long wishing she had her sister's figure, she's wondering if it's worth it.

Not that she can really stop her body from lactating. Unless she stopped having sex forever, and with such a hot piece of lawyer as her fiance, that's a hard no.

"As I said, the pain is temporary. Unlike with channeling, this change is to be permanent, so it takes some getting used to."

"Okay, okay..." Maya can't help but wonder about how big her chest will get. She'd always wanted to fill out a bit more, but being a little too top-heavy might just end up looking freaky. At least Nick doesn't seem to mind either way. He's such a closet pervert.

The weight of her milk hadn't left her breasts, even long after her arousal had faded. It's incredibly annoying. She'd tried her best to tamp down on all resurging dirty thoughts, but it was too little too late. Nick was right about her sex drive. Maybe this'll teach her not to be horny in public…

"Getting the milk out of your system always helps the pain. Doesn't matter how you do it, as long as it's out." Mystic Mira goes about brushing powder off the pestle. "I can give you some herbal tea for the soreness, too."

"Mm, I'd like that."

Mystic Mira had always been one of the crankier old ladies in the village, but if there's one thing Maya appreciates her for, it's that she's cranky at everyone , which was a relief after dealing with so many people who were angry at herself specifically. Maya also knows the old medicine woman is a kind person behind the prickly exterior, just like a lot of other people she happens to know. Mira wouldn't have chosen to be a doctor over a medium if she hated taking care of others.

"Spring is the season of rebirth." The old woman hobbles over and places a traditional tea cup between her hands. "The season of things happening. But it'll pass, as it always does."

"I know. It's just been such a busy year," Maya admits, breathing in the steam rising from her cup. "Everything's going by so quickly."

Mira chuckles. "Your mother told me something similar when she returned from that country."

"She did? Really?"

"She did." Mira takes a seat across from her at the little table, with a cup of her own. "But I knew she was happy. At least, before everything happened. She had her family with her."

Maya stares plaintively into her tea at the strange suggestion of a time when Misty Fey was not in exile. She can't recall a time her mother was ever happy, partially because she can barely remember her at all. She can't even remember a time Mia was ever not worrying about her, or off obsessively searching for their mother. Maya's talisman feels heavy where it hangs inside her robes, taunting her for being unable to open it.

"Don't go chasing ghosts while you're alive, Master Maya." Mira seems to have caught on to her inner turmoil. "Before you know it, it'll be your last spring."

Maya shakes her head. "Oh, no, I won't. Don't worry."

"I'll be damned if I outlive you too," the old woman grumbles.

"I just can't help but worry, Mystic Mira." Maya wraps her hands around her cup. "When has anything in this village ever gone right? I'm doing my best, but that might not be enough."

Mira snorts.

"I've seen a lot over the years, and if things are going to ever 'go right', it'd be now." The medicine woman waves her hand in the air, vaguely suggesting she knows more than she'll bother to say. "The conditions are right. I think you'll do just fine."

Maya dips her head, grateful for the reassurance. "Thank you."

"There's no use worrying. Concentrate on the good." Mystic Mira reaches over to pat her lightly on the hand. "For example, that boy of yours… He has a good soul. He'll take care of you."

Phoenix knows this is really the kind of thing Maya would do, but she's been far too busy as of late, putting all the responsibility on him. At the very least, he's sure she'll appreciate his attempt. Probably.

He's just… desperate. He'd been in a constant state of arousal ever since he'd breastfed from her that morning; multiple cold showers, attempts to jerk off, and even _doing paperwork_ failed to completely mitigate the lustful thoughts swirling in his head. If paperwork failed to kill his boner, nothing will. All he can think about is fucking Maya while sucking her tits, and it's driving him insane. If he can't convince Maya to have sex with him, he's going to the hospital to fix his dick. (A _real_ hospital.)

Where is she, anyway? Phoenix glances mournfully at the wall clock for the fifth time in ten minutes; it's eight in the evening. She's usually back by now.

Just as he's contemplating another round of tugging, Maya plods into the bedroom, only to pause when she sees him posing naked on the bed.

"Eh? Nick?"

It's in that moment that he realizes he hadn't really thought this through, because he's not sure about what to do now. He fidgets.

"...Surprise?"

Maya stares at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. He scowls, now horny and embarrassed at the same time. He grabs a nearby blanket and wraps himself up in it, pretending he's peacefully dead in the spirit realm.

The mattress dips beside him as Maya pats his shoulder. "You're such a weirdo, Nick."

" _Me?!_ I'm the weird one?"

"Oh my god, Nick. Come on out, you big baby."

Reluctantly, he peels off the blanket and glares at her in petulant defiance. Maya's smiling at him, though, which considerably weakens his resolve. When she climbs on top of him, hands on his chest, and places appeasing kisses all over his face, he can't pretend to be grumpy anymore. She's always so elated and relieved to see him at the end of the day. Phoenix has a hunch it has something to do with how she feels about her work and her position, but that's one subject he can't simply broach out of nowhere. Not everything can be solved with a single conversation, and he doesn't want to hurt her by bringing it up. At least, not now.

He relents, sighing and placing his hands on her waist. "I couldn't stop thinking about you today," he admits.

"Well, that explains the stellar presentation you gave me."

"Look, I tried, alright…"

Maya laughs again, though this time she runs her fingers down his chest appreciatively. "Well, I can't fault such an honest testimony. For the record, you were on my mind all day, too."

"Really?"

"I know we have tons of sex as is, but I think these are making us worse." Maya removes the little white cloak around her shoulders, and he sputters at the newly increased size of her chest. Her breasts had naturally been getting bigger lately with all the lactating, but she's easily surpassed Mia by now, sporting more cleavage than otherwise. When the heck did that happen?

Maya seems like she's already come to terms with it. "They're kinda full right now, which doesn't help." She sways her chest at him, and he can only stare as her tits bounce and bump into each other within the tight confines of her robes.

"You— I— er, _wow_ ."

She smiles coyly. "Why, thank you, sir."

Still at a loss for words, he reaches out to hold them through her clothing. Yep, they're real alright. Real, and very, very full.

"It's pretty tight in these clothes." Maya lightly places her hands atop his. "Wanna help me out?"

Phoenix grins, and in place of words, he reaches down to pull at the knot of her obi so that her robes come undone. Without the obi holding everything together, her newly enlarged breasts nearly pop out of her robes. He unconsciously begins to salivate at the sight of her ample chest, reaching out to delicately grasp her breasts in his hands again; they're full and heavy, and he growls, pleased. She looks amazing.

Maya looks amused. "You must be glad they're bigger now."

"Yeah, but they're yours." He bends down to kiss the valley between her breasts. "So of course they're perfect."

She simply hums in reply, drawing circles on his back. Phoenix knows she still doesn't completely believe him when he goes on about how perfectly beautiful she is, but he still repeats it in hopes it'll stick someday. He can't be anymore honest; as long as it's her on the inside, she'd be beautiful to him.

But he settles for nuzzling the pillowy softness of one of her breasts, instead of trying to convince her of anything. He's been waiting all day for this opportunity, after all, so there's little use in ruining the mood. "May I?"

"Mmhmm. Please do." Maya leans back against the headboard, getting comfortable. Her large breasts sway tantalizingly with the motion. "And you can be a little... rougher this time."

Giddy with anticipation, he straddles her legs once more, and this time he begins by placing light kisses down her neck. Maya sighs contentedly, stroking his back. He licks a wet trail down her collarbone, over the soft curve of her breast to the nipple, where some milk has already begun trickling out in her excitement. He flicks out his tongue to lick it off her skin; it's as sweet as he remembers. Determined to have his fill this time, he wraps his lips around her entire nipple and begins to suck.

Maya lets out a small gasp as he draws on her milk from the source, pulling hungrily. Her breasts are already full with arousal, so upon the first suck, his mouth is already filled with the ambrosial milk he so craved. Its richness finds its way under his tongue, his lips, coating the inside of his mouth, and it's nothing short of sublime. His suckling only pauses when he stops to swallow the milk already in his mouth, but in his greed he continues to fill his mouth far too much; as a result, he can't swallow it all. The remains dribble out the corners of his mouth and coat Maya's breast, already wet with his drool and saliva. There's so much milk this time, far more than previous occasions, and it excites him to no end.

"Ha— Nick, slow d-down," Maya pants, her voice barely audible over his enthusiastic sucking, "you'll just, just waste it like that..."

He merely wraps his arms around her upper back in response, pulling her chest closer to his face so that he can take more of her tit into his mouth. Maya makes an indecipherable noise as he swipes his tongue across her nipple, nipping it gently with his teeth as he draws out more milk. The taste of it is incomparable to anything else. He'd never been a particular fan of dairy, or even sweet food, but he'd give up grape juice for the rest of his life if it meant he could drink Maya's milk forever. He swirls his tongue around her nub, then uses it to poke and rub at the nub's center, the source of the fluid. An interesting variety of noises escapes Maya's throat as he does so, and soon enough another wave of cream floods his mouth.

One hand on her hip, he uses his free hand to dip below where her robes part to get to her pussy. She's completely soaked due to his continuous assault on her nipple. He easily slips two fingers into her folds, around her clit, and rolls it a bit; Maya immediately cries out, bucking her hips against his hand. It's at her sudden movement he notices her left breast bounce, and the squirt of milk that leaves her engorged nipple as it falls back into place.

Intrigued, he allows the one he'd been sucking slip from his lips with a wet pop. The wet, swollen nipple is red around the edges from his attention, and a minimal amount of milk dribbles from the center. The right breast appears marginally smaller than when he'd first started feeding from it; his theory is confirmed when he turns to the untouched breast, fuller and bigger, where a steady stream of liquid falls down her breast and pools above her stomach. Without further ado, he descends upon her left nub.

Maya's nails dig into his back. "Ah…"

It's heaven all over again, her warm milk filling his hungry mouth with each suckle. The breast had only filled up further as he'd sucked the other one, and soon he's facing the same issue, rivulets of milk spilling down his chin because he can't swallow fast enough. It's frustrating and hot at the same time, so his fingers leave her clit to slip down into her entrance. She's impossibly wet, her soaked thighs leaving his forearm soaked in turn, so pressing inside is quite easy. He pushes his fingers in all the way to the knuckle, pulls out, and pushes in again, curling and stroking her webbed walls at whim. Maya seems receptive to his new endeavor, crying out to his fingerfucking and digging her nails deeper into his back as he slurps away at her tits. He only releases her nipple for a moment to come up for air.

Phoenix has reached an odd conundrum where he's sure he could just as easily cum by drinking Maya's milk instead of actually fucking her. The thought is only more arousing as he rubs his cock against her leg. Maybe he should try it out.

But when he lowers his head to continue his meal, Maya stops him by pushing his head away, right before his lips reach her nipple.

"Hold on."

Confused, he sits back as Maya reaches between them to grasp his cock. She squeezes and pumps him a few times, making him groan, then simply stares at it.

"Nick, I think it's bigger."

"Yeah… Wait, what?"

He hadn't even realized it. He hadn't felt any different lately, and he's pretty sure he hasn't noticed his cock growing in size, either. But it's never this large when erect, not even earlier in the day. Could it have something to do with how he'd just been gorging himself on milk?

"Do you think…"

But Maya seems too busy ogling him to listen to what he has to say. Is she… drooling ? He can't complain too much, because seeing her admire his size is a welcome boost to his ego. That, and he's always happy to please her, too. And pleased she is, both her hands reaching out to grip his length. He groans, bucking into her hands, and she whimpers.

"I need you to fuck me so bad, Nick." She squeezes his cock. "I don't know what to do..."

He watches her pitifully. There's nothing he wants to do more than pound her into next Thursday, and maybe the Thursday after that, but even if he's under the aphrodisiacal effect of the milk, he's not going to risk her getting hurt. Her chest is still sore.

"M-maybe another time. There's other things we can try."

Whining, Maya climbs onto his lap, pressing his cock between her legs and running the tip between her soaking folds. She's practically dripping all over him, her fluids flowing down his cock to soak his crotch, desperate to show him how horny she is. He hisses, gripping her shoulders. The little minx. He'd fucked her two days ago at most, and she's acting like it's been years. Perhaps the whole lactating thing affects her, too, in more ways than one.

"My pussy feels so empty," she whines, nibbling the skin of his neck. "Niiick."

Dirty talk comes out of her far too easily. Instead of reasoning with her, he lifts her a little by the hips, then slips a hand down between her legs. Maya parts her thighs for him, and sucks in a breath as his fingers brush her swollen clit. She's far wetter than he expected; his fingers find themselves nearly swimming in her slippery arousal, and her attempts to grind against his hand aren't helping with his attempts at navigation. Grabbing her ass with one hand to keep her still, he reaches further in to find her little button once more. Using the pad of his thumb, he rubs it one way and another, and she cries out in his ear.

Not wanting to be bested, Maya continues to rub her soaking pussy along the length his cock, wrapping her arms around his neck for balance. Phoenix groans, bucking his hips in response to her movements, pressing the burning heat of her lips to his cock without entering her. He allows her to set the pace so that she isn't jostled around. It's possibly the strangest position he can remember them ending up in so far, but a lot of strange things have happened as of late.

He focuses his efforts on rubbing and pinching her clit until Maya's back suddenly arcs, her body stiffening and trembling as she climaxes. He holds her close, letting her ride it out; her pussy is still pressed up against his cock, which becomes completely doused in her warm fluids as her entrance contracts and twitches. It's nearly impossible not to react.

Maya eventually relaxes in his arms, slumping on top of him with a sigh. He lays her down on the bed, her head on a pillow, before turning his attention back to himself. His cock is completely soaked in Maya's fluids, and the natural lubrication helps him pump himself to climax himself rather quickly. He comes with a moan, his cum splattering across Maya's ample chest and down her stomach, and another load ends up glazing her pussy and thighs. It's about as close as he'll get to cumming inside her for now, he supposes.

Drained, he crawls next to her and settles down atop the sheets. She pecks his cheek.

"Wow, huh?" she asks.

"Yeah… wow."

Sex has always been a regular activity for the two of them, but they've never gone as wild as they have lately with Maya's milk coming into play. Phoenix never thought he could cum so hard without penetration. He's not complaining, though.

"There's a lot of this, too," Maya remarks, touching some of the sticky substance on her stomach. He realizes it, too; usually, whenever he cums on her, there's only about half as much seed. It seems the power in the milk goes even deeper than he'd thought.

Phoenix's mouth is exhausted, his lips sore from all the sucking he'd been doing. It's not that it takes much effort to draw out her milk, but more that the heat of the moment drives him to suck quickly and desperately. He'd definitely had far more milk than he probably should have; he's completely stuffed.

Yet, even so, he watches hungrily as milk trickles from her glistening teats in small rivulets. Their recent activity appears to have only encouraged Maya's breasts to fill up again. While he can't believe there's still more, what he really can't believe is that he's _still_ hungry for it. His stomach is nearly full with her milk, but an overbearing part of his brain is convincing him that he still has room. Abandoning rational thought, he finds his mouth watering at the prospect of another round of drinking.

Unsure of how to broach the subject, Phoenix starts by running his hands up and down her sides, nuzzling the top of her head as he conjures up the words. "Maya… I don't know why, but I still..."

"You want more, right?"

She smiles at him tiredly, fondly, her face still flushed from their previous lovemaking. Is he that transparent? He nods a little in reply, a little self-conscious. Maybe he's grown a little addicted to her boobs, but he doesn't want her to be freaked out.

But she merely turns so her body is facing him, her breasts falling sideways, and pulls herself higher up the bed so he's eye level with her swollen nipples. She shimmies a bit closer, until she's so close that she's pressing said nipples against his mouth. They're wonderfully warm and leaking that enticing milk.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asks tentatively, placing a small kiss on her breast.

"Silly. I'd tell you if it did, and I've been feeling fine for a while." She wraps her arms behind his head, pulling him even closer into her pillowy breasts. "I like it too, you know... it feels nice. So go ahead."

Reassured, he opens up his mouth and allows a nipple to slip in. Though his lips are exhausted, he still finds the power in him to suckle softly, languidly, relying more on the other muscles in his mouth to replace his lips. Maya sighs contentedly, stroking his spiked hair and running her fingers through it as he feeds.

His mouth goes slack at times, so he'll gently massage the side of her breast to coax the milk out instead, allowing it to naturally flow into his mouth. Maya assists him, using a hand to cup and press the lower curve of her breast to aid the flow. It's quiet, slow-paced, and they merely lie there together, Phoenix sucking lazily at her nipple. When the milk runs dry, he switches to the other one. She murmurs his name as he does so, continuing to wind her fingers through his hair. It's possibly the most comfortable he's ever felt.

It takes about ten minutes to finish the second breast. He releases her nipple only to place a tender kiss on it, then repeats the action on the other. Her swollen nipples look almost painfully so, but Maya has yet to protest.

"You alright?" she asks, seeming to question why he'd stopped.

"I should be the one asking you that," he laughs, pushing himself up so he can lie face-to-face with Maya again. She looks quite sleepy, eyes half-lidded, but smiles at him anyway. He moves forward to press a soft kiss to her lips, snaking his arms around her back so he can cuddle her to his chest.

"I'm fine. No more sore than I'd expect to be." She runs her fingers down his arm. "Looks like I've run out."

"For now, yeah."

"...Was it good?"

"Very much so." He sighs into her hair; he can still taste traces of sweetness in his mouth. "I could get used to this."

She hums happily.

"Thanks for not being weirded out, Nick." She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, tickling him with her breath. "Because, I mean... all of this is pretty weird."

"Maya, you channel ghosts. As a job. I don't see how your boobs doing what they're supposed to do is any more out there than that."

She snickers. "Alright, alright."

He shifts a little on the bed, only to sense the distant slosh of liquid in his belly. He peers downwards to stare at his slightly distended stomach. "Okay, now that's where it gets kinda weird."

"What are you talking about?" Maya rubs her hand up and down his stomach appreciatively. "Now this is hot. Are you full yet, Nick?"

Something about the way she says the last sentence makes his dick throb, but he's genuinely far too tired this time to do anything about it. He sighs. "...I swear, Maya, you've turned me into some kind of pervert."

"Aw, but you're my dirty old pervert."

"Why'd you go and add 'dirty' and 'old'?"

She laughs in response, continuing to rub his belly. It's incredibly soothing. Rubbing aside, the knowledge that he's filled with her essence as he hugs her to his chest makes him feel even closer to her. He really wants nothing else. Dealing with the logistics of getting married and having children can wait a while; he would lay here and just snuggle Maya for eternity, to be as close to her as possible, if he could.

"Mystic Mira told me any pain will go away pretty soon," she says to his neck, "so you won't have to worry about me."

"Well, just let me know if you ever need anything." He caresses her warm breast. "I mean, it tastes great, which helps."

Maya sniffs. "Well, of course it tastes great. Just who do you think I am?"

Too drowsy and full to reply further, he simply kisses the top of her head, cuddles her close, and allows his body to relax. She sighs, curling her own arms around his chest. He feels her breathing slow and level out as she begins to drift off, hopefully into a dream where everything is alright. When morning comes, he has a few things he wants to talk to her about. But for now, that can wait. He clears his head, focusing on Maya's warmth.

They'll have all the time in the world tomorrow.

* * *

A fill I wrote for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme.

Original thread: pw-kink-meme . dreamwidth [forwardslash] 5253 . html ? thread = 15886469


End file.
